The present disclosure relates to the field of information processing technique, and more particularly, to an information processing method and an electronic device.
In a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) mobile communication system, Small Cell is introduced in order to enhance the capacity of network users in a hot spot, increase the flexibility of network deployment, and meanwhile improve the spectral utilization. Small Cell is quite different from the previous concepts of Home eNB and Pico Cell: based on whether a Small Cell can be independent of a Macro Cell, the Small Cell can be divided into Standalone Small Cell and Non-standalone Small Cell, the Standalone Small Cell refers to that operation of the Small Cell can be completely independent of a Macro Base Station, it is mainly to solve a coverage problem; whereas the Non-standalone Small Cell refers to operation of the Small Cell must rely on a Macro Base Station, needs the Macro Base Station to schedule, it is mainly to share the Macro Base Station's load. The Macro Base Station and the Small Cell adopt different frequency bands or the same frequency band. For example, the Small Cell usually adopts a frequency band of 3.5 GHz. Due to the small coverage of the Small Cell, deployment of the Small Cell is not as strict as that of a Macro Cell. After the Small Cell is completely turned on, co-frequency interference between the Small Cells or between the Macro Cell and the Small Cell are very serious. Related measures are required to avoid such interference. However, currently, there are no related techniques available for reference.